<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming Home by euphowolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077032">Coming Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphowolf/pseuds/euphowolf'>euphowolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions For Charity [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/F, Futanari, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphowolf/pseuds/euphowolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day, Yukina comes home to her beautiful wife, Lisa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions For Charity [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coming Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>By reading this fic, you tacitly agree that you are at least 18 years of age. If you are not 18 or older, please hit back on your browser now.</p><p>This fic was commissioned by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokanne/">Yokanne</a> for a $25 donation to the Kentucky Reproductive Freedom Fund. Interested in getting one of your own while also contributing to a great cause? View my charity commission info <a href="https://twitter.com/rymmkon/status/1317764485034078208">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Exit from the west side of the station, walk three blocks down, turn left. Two more blocks, another left, find the unassuming building that has come to signify home, and then it’s exactly 36 stairs up to the third floor. </p><p>Yukina has only been living at this apartment for a few months, but her feet know the way back through muscle memory alone. Which is just as well, because after a long and rainy day, filled with grey-whiskered producers who wouldn’t know real music if it hit them in the face, it’s all she can do at this point to trudge up the last few steps and insert her key into the lock.</p><p>She’s greeted with bright light and a blast of blessedly warm air. Resisting a relieved groan, Yukina shakes off her muddied boots at the entrance and steps out of them. She’s just bending down to straighten them out when a voice calls from down the hall.</p><p>“Yukina, is that you?”</p><p>Yukina doesn’t have the energy to respond. She simply stands there and waits, dripping water onto the wooden floor. A familiar head of brown curls peeks out around the corner.</p><p>“Hey!” Lisa breaks into a slow smile when she spots Yukina, as dazzling and welcoming as a sunrise. “Geez, you’re all wet. Didn’t I tell you to bring an umbrella with you this morning?”</p><p>She sports an outrageously flowery apron and wields a ladle in her right hand. Her cheeks are flushed from the heat of the kitchen, and just the slightest bit of flour dusts her nose. Her hair is in a messy ponytail, stray strands sticking out everywhere. Her usual heavy makeup is nowhere in sight. </p><p>Her wife has never looked more beautiful. </p><p>Yukina drops her briefcase at her feet and stumbles forward. Before Lisa can recoil, she throws her arms around the brunette’s neck and pulls her into a bedraggled and damp embrace.</p><p>“Yukina!” Yukina ignores the mild admonition as Lisa waves around the ladle and struggles for balance. This close, Lisa smells of miso soup and jasmine and sweat. The tension in Yukina’s shoulders drains away as she loses herself in the warmth of her partner, her intoxicating scent. </p><p>After a moment, Lisa gives in and pats her back. She hooks her chin over Yukina’s shoulder and awkwardly returns the hug.</p><p>“That bad, huh?”</p><p>Yukina’s answer is muffled in the crook of Lisa’s neck. “The worst.” </p><p>Her wife chuckles and lets her cling on for a little longer before tugging at her sleeve. “Come on, go take a bath. You can tell me all about it over dinner.”</p><p>Yukina’s stomach growls, preventing further protest. She sighs, gives Lisa one last squeeze, then lets go. She can’t help lingering, though, and when Lisa raises her eyebrows at her, she says the only thing she can think of.</p><p>“I’m home.”</p><p>Lisa grins. Her thumb brushes over the back of Yukina’s hand.</p><p>“Welcome home,” she answers.</p><p>-</p><p>Dinner is pork cutlets, rice, and pickled vegetables. Lisa’s love of baking from their high school days translated easily into cooking once they moved out of their families’ homes and started living together. They share a lot of the chores, of course, but when it came to meals, Yukina realized that she was much more suited to the realm of dishwashing than she was to culinary arts. </p><p>Over steaming white rice and breaded pork, she recounts the events of her day to Lisa’s sympathetic ear. As leader of Roselia, she’s often the sole person negotiating with their manager and producers - and she wouldn’t have it any other way. But the world of music only got more stressful once they were picked up by a major label. Venting to Lisa is sometimes the only thing that helps her calm down.</p><p>Lisa has always been there for her. It’s something that Yukina has been thinking about a lot, lately.</p><p>After clearing the table, they retreat to the living room as usual. There’s some cheesy movie playing on the TV, and they leave it on as background noise as they lounge on the couch. Lisa leans up against Yukina like it’s the most natural thing in the world; they’ve grown comfortable with each other’s bodies, after spending so much time together.</p><p>Or that’s how it is for Yukina, at least. She curls closer to Lisa unconsciously as she reads the music theory book she’s been picking through and notices a subtle stiffening in her partner’s posture. </p><p>She looks up. “Lisa?”</p><p>Lisa blinks back at her, then averts her gaze with uncharacteristic awkwardness. “W-What?”</p><p>A sneaking suspicion takes root in Yukina, and she explores it. She sets her book aside on the coffee table and leans in, placing a deliberate hand on Lisa’s knee. </p><p>As expected, Lisa twitches. “S-Something up, Yukina?” she croaks. </p><p>Yukina regards her evenly. “I could say the same.” She watches with interest as a flush creeps up Yukina’s neck. The brunette’s expression grows sheepish.</p><p>“You’re just really close.” She takes a deep, shuddering breath. “And... you smell good.” </p><p>Yukina isn’t prone to strong emotion, but she allows herself a small smile. Lisa’s normally so bold and outgoing, but she gets shy at the strangest of times. Yukina herself has many flaws, but she always knows exactly what she wants and she isn’t afraid to reach out and take it. Without further ado, she drags Lisa in for a kiss.</p><p>Furtive kisses. Heated kisses. Kisses to heal, to soothe, to stoke the flames. So many years have passed since their lips touched for the first time, but Yukina still doesn’t get tired of the way Lisa melts into her, the way her eyes screw shut and her shoulders tighten. </p><p>When they break away, Lisa’s finally ready to talk.</p><p>“Okay, I didn’t want to ask because I knew you were tired,” she blurts, “but it’s been <em>forever</em> since we’ve done it, and -”</p><p>Too many words. Yukina has always been a woman of action, so she simply swoops forward and kisses her again. This time, their momentum carries them downwards. They stretch out upon the couch, Yukina’s back sinking into the plush cushions as she pulls Lisa on top of her. </p><p>“I’m not tired,” she murmurs. And it’s true. The heaviness of her limbs have been forgotten, replaced with a simmering yearning deep in the pit of her stomach. Yukina’s libido isn’t as insistent as her wife’s, but Lisa’s right. They’ve both been so busy and exhausted from practice and work that they haven’t had time for sex lately. It’s been too long since she has felt Lisa inside her, and she wants that now, more than anything else. </p><p>“Shall we take this to bed?” Yukina rolls her hips upward to emphasize her point. Lisa whimpers against Yukina’s mouth. She feels - more than sees - the brunette nod quickly. “Then… you’ll have to get off me, first.”</p><p>“O-Oh! Yeah…” Lisa scrambles to sit up, bright red. Yukina swings her legs over the side of the couch and stands. She gazes down at her wife, who is still all dazed and wide-eyed, and smiles what feels like her first genuine smile all week. She holds out a hand, and when Lisa takes it, her heart swells.</p><p>As Roselia’s popularity grows, life has only gotten harder. But with Lisa by her side, Yukina knows they can take the whole world on if they have to.</p><p>With that thought in mind, she leads Lisa down the hall and into the darkness of their shared bedroom.</p><p>-</p><p>Lisa’s body is beautiful by the dim light of the lamp on the nightstand. Yukina can’t stop from touching her, from marveling at the smoothness of her skin and the curve of her breasts. She slides her palms down the other girl’s waist as she lowers her head. Her tongue and teeth seek out the hardened nub of one pink nipple, and she’s rewarded with a low groan. </p><p>“Yukina, come on…” </p><p>Yukina pauses in her exploration and looks up, quirking an eyebrow.</p><p>“Is there something the matter?”</p><p>Lisa pouts, knowing full well that Yukina is teasing her, in her own quiet way. Her legs shift, and the proof of her arousal pokes up against the flat of Yukina’s stomach. </p><p>“Don’t make me say it!”</p><p>On any other day, Yukina might’ve pointed out how many times Lisa’s made <em>her</em> do exactly that. But tonight, in the face of Lisa’s obvious eagerness, she can’t bring herself to be mean. She needs the love, and Lisa is all too willing to give it, so instead she lets her partner roll the both of them over. </p><p>Lisa’s on top again, the weight of her body and her love pressing into Yukina, anchoring her. She props herself up on one elbow and Yukina misses the squash of chest against chest for a moment, but then Lisa’s long, gentle fingers ghost over her ribs. Her breath hitches as they travel lower. When she finally tiptoes them to where Yukina is aching, the resulting slick noise surprises the both of them. </p><p>“You’re so wet already,” Lisa breathes in awe. </p><p>A bit of the old, embarrassed irritation returns, and Yukina turns her head away. “It’s just been awhile,” she says, and Lisa giggles. She removes her fingers, and wraps them around her stiffening length. Her soft, grey eyes turn serious. </p><p>“Are you… ready for me?”</p><p>Yukina’s only response is to part her legs further. It’s enough of an assent to Lisa, apparently, because the other girl guides the head of her member to Yukina’s entrance. She takes a few seconds to coat herself in Yukina’s juices, then eases herself forward.</p><p>Centimeter by centimeter, Lisa enters her. Yukina can’t help a gasp as her walls stretch around the thick shaft. Tonight, Lisa is tender and attentive, adjusting herself to every twitch and turn of her partner. It’s several long seconds before she’s fully sheathed, but when she is, Yukina feels filled to the brim. Complete.</p><p>“Is that okay?” Lisa pants. The arm she braces against the bed is shaking from the effort of restraining herself, and she has to bring her other elbow down to hold herself up. Yukina’s trapped between them, and yet somehow, she’s never been more safe.</p><p>“Yes,” she says, then adds in a smaller voice, “It feels good.”</p><p>Her words light a fire in the depths of Lisa’s dark pupils. “I-It feels good for me, too. You’re so -” She swallows, licks her lips. “So <em>tight</em>, I...” She trails off, unable to complete the sentence.</p><p>Yukina doesn’t need her to. She reaches out and cups her wife’s cheeks in both hands. </p><p>“Give me more,” she commands. “Everything you have.”</p><p>And Lisa does. Slowly at first, she begins to thrust into Yukina. Her movements are so shallow - more of a caress than anything - that they barely scratch the itch of desire that grows within her. At the same time, though, it's nice to just be so close to her, to listen to her breaths and feel the rasp of skin against skin. Lisa makes love to her, and it's measured and deep and perfect, like they have all the time in the world.</p><p>"You're so pretty…" Yukina opens her eyes and finds Lisa gazing at her, biting her lower lip. So strange to be hearing that from her, when she's the one who always looks flawless. Yukina's only ever cared about music; it was only after Lisa joined the band that she realized appearance and fashion were important as well. She still doesn't get it most of the time, but then she'll see Lisa, with her stylish hair and toned body and sexy outfits, and she understands, even if only for a brief moment.</p><p>"So are you," she says. She brushes the hair out of the other woman's face. "Prettier than anyone."</p><p>Lisa laughs bashfully, but it turns into a groan as Yukina grinds up into her. She seems to remember what they're doing, and her expression grows fervid again.</p><p>She begins to pick up speed, losing some of that carefulness as she surrenders to some baser instinct. Lisa is loud when she lets go of her inhibitions, her cries needy and girlish as she plunges again and again into Yukina.</p><p>Yukina, too, cannot keep down the erratic, breathy whimpers that force their way up her throat in time to Lisa’s movements. She pushes back against Lisa’s body, crying out every time the other woman sinks all the way inside her. The <em>slap-slap-slap</em> of their hips meeting fills the room, but above that rings the sound of her own heartbeat in her ears.</p><p>“Y-Yukina…” Lisa doesn’t stop pumping even as she attempts to speak. “C-Can you move your legs?”</p><p>Yukina has just enough presence of mind to nod, and Lisa lifts her torso so that Yukina can bring her ankles up and over her head. Her knees are barely crooked back close to her ears when Lisa slams back into her again. </p><p>This time, she doesn’t hold back. Lisa drags heat in and out of Yukina as fast as she can. Yukina whines and scrabbles against the sheets, doing her best to keep up, but each wild thrust wipes her mind blank. Lisa grabs the inner part of Yukina’s thigh and pushes down to brace herself, and the sudden change in angle makes the ridges of her shaft bump up <em>just</em> where Yukina is most sensitive.</p><p>“Lisa, I-I’m -” Her climax comes all at once - less like stepping over the edge of a precipice and more like having the floor suddenly disappear from under her feet. She is falling, falling, her toes curling with the sheer force of pleasure that ripples through her body. </p><p>Even then, her partner is still rough and hot within her. Lisa’s movements are choppier now, her face screwed up in desperation as she seeks her own release. </p><p>“J-Just a little bit more,” the brunette chokes out. Yukina wraps her weak and shaking legs around her hips and presses flush against her. Her walls clamp down upon Lisa’s rigid, throbbing length and that is finally enough to draw out a telling groan from her lips. Lisa shoves forward one last time, as deep as she can go, and pours all of herself into her wife. Yukina squeals at the sensation of Lisa’s load shooting into her, painting her insides, filling her up. </p><p>Their cries fade away, and their muscles relax. Lisa stays on top of Yukina for a few long minutes even as their breaths return to normal. Yukina hugs her close, enjoying the feeling of her bare skin, not wanting to let go. But eventually, Lisa lays a chaste peck against her forehead and pulls gently out of her. She collapses next to Yukina, and when Yukina rolls over to look at her, their lips meet again. They kiss, soft and unhurried, a lazy conversation of tongue and teeth.</p><p>“That was… really nice,” whispers Lisa. She takes Yukina’s hand and strokes it with her fingers contentedly. “Thank you, Yukina.”</p><p>Yukina reaches out and cups her wife’s cheek. She shakes her head. Lisa has done more for her than she will ever know. <em>Yukina</em> should be the one thanking her.</p><p>“I love you,” she says instead, hoping that Lisa understands all she is trying to convey in those three simple words. They seem so inadequate, so small. </p><p>But when Lisa smiles and says them back, she knows they are enough. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For full transparency, the commissioner specifically requested that this fic be tagged as futa.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>